It's A Family Affair
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Beginning of New Moon. Edward Leaves, but not the way or for the reason you think. Bella is given a new choice. Will she accept. Short story 4 chapters at the most. C/B; J/B; Em/B; R/B/E Poly/slash/femslash Sequel is now available
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S A FAMILY AFFAIR**

 **JPOV**

As that one drop of blood, sweet and fragrant, began to roll from Bella's finger and hit the carpet. I knew she was meant to be with us. My eyes turned black. Venom began to pool in my mouth. My cock became hard as a rock. And it took everything in me not to lunge for her. Until…

 **EDPOV**

Bella thinks I don't want to change her, I do, just not with my family. I longed to find the one girl that didn't fit into my family. Bella was pure and innocent. I want to marry her, once we left on our honeymoon we would never come back. I'd change her then and it would be just she and I.

I've spent decades watching them and their perverted ideas of family. I even tried to give it ago for a few years with Tanya. Of course, she, being a succubus, was all for it. But it wasn't for me. I believe you marry someone, it's just one man, one woman, in holy matrimony.

When Alice wanted to throw Bella an 18th birthday party, I really wasn't for it. But Bella really was excited about it. She pretended she wasn't because she knew I didn't want it. She really was the good submissive girl. She said she had never really had a party before that she could remember. She said most times her scatterbrained mother forgot it was even her birthday. So how could I not give that to her if that's what she really wanted.

Typical Alice, went way overboard. She had a huge cake that could feed at least 50 people, crystal vases with flowers, cake plates and glasses for punch.

Bella came down in the cutest party dress. She really did look like the ultimate birthday girl. As we each wished her a happy birthday, I was becoming more and more irate. I could read everyone's mind. They were glad she finally turned 18 for more than one reason. She was finally legal. First it was Carlisle, my sick perverted father for all intent and purposes. He was literally eye fucking her. Then that big oaf Emmett, who had this incest fantasy with Bella from the very beginning. He even had Rosalie picturing going down on my sweet innocent girl.

Last but certainly not least, that scarred monster Jasper, The Major. He had been involved in the Southern wars, and had fucked any and everything, human and vampire, both male and female. He couldn't wait to get his dick in Bella.

That was it. After this party, I was running with Bella. Fuck Charlie and School and this goddamned family. I was just as rich as any of them. I could take care of Bella on my own. I didn't need them. My birth family was Old money. And with the help of the family attorney over the years, I would inherit and re-inherit my family's money to myself as the last living relative.

I guess it really was my fault for bringing her here. And even my fault she cut her finger. I pushed gift after gift to her so quickly just to get this horrid night over with. When she sliced her finger opening the CD of piano music I'd made for her, that's when all hell broke loose.

Jasper began projecting his lust for Bella as the blood hit the carpet, and was about to lunge for her. I tried to move her behind me when I lost control of my strength an inadvertently pushed her into the wall causing her to come crashing down on the crystal below.

Suddenly not only was I reading the sexual lust coming from Jasper, but the bloodlust coming from everyone else, except Carlisle. His centuries of self-control of blood had not faltered, however, his sexual lust was running rampant. I turned to see Bella's arm was sliced open. Blood was flowing down her arm.

Carlisle scooped Bella up bridal style and carried her up to his study. Shit! That was it, no one resisted Carlisle. Everyone thought Carlisle's only gift was his impeccable control over blood. I, being his first companion, knew differently. He was an Incubus. No woman or man could resist him.

I had to get to that study. Everyone held me back. "No let me go, I can't let him have her. SHE'S MINE! I will not let you perverts rape her". Jasper then punched me square in the nose. My nose cracked so badly it nearly fell off.

" **HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU!?"** Jasper said to me. "She will, and has always had a fucking choice. If she chooses not to accept us, then he will send her back down to you, and you can do with her as you please. But at least we are giving her a fucking choice. Unlike you, dictating her fucking life for her with your Victorian attitude. If you don't like our lifestyle why are you still here?"

 **CPOV**

Finally, I have sweet Bella alone, away from my straight laced Victorian values son. It's finally time for Bella to learn the truth about our family.

"Carlisle, I don't understand what happened down there." Bella said to me.

As I touched her smooth alabaster skin of her arm taut to pull the glass from it, with venom pooling in my mouth, I had to swallow it back before answering her.

"Isabella, Edward has not been forthcoming with you the nature of our family, as he does not wish you to become a part of us. We are a communal coven. Do you understand what that means."?

"Of course, I do Carlisle. I've lived in a Commune. My mom's a hippie, remember?". Being with her for the last 15 years. She has lived all type of lifestyles. We lived in a Commune. She's been a lesbian. A Poly. You name it she's tried it". She then begins to giggle thinking about her mother. "I call her a tri-sexual. She will try anything". I had to laugh along with her on that. "So, are you telling me that you all share each other sexually?"

"That's exactly what I am telling you, Bella". I say to her as I now begin to stitch her arm. I can now smell her arousal permeating my nostrils".

"But, stick up his ass Edward doesn't believe in that, am I right?" She asks with a perturbed look on her face. I only look in her eyes and shake my head.

'Well gee-fucking-wiz, did I ever choose the wrong Cullen. I knew my attraction to you in the hospital was justified. I wanted you from the very beginning. And then I began to have an attraction to all the men once I got to know them. Even Rosalie and Esme are sexy as fuck". Then she whispered, "Not so much Alice but don't tell her that. She's still my best friend but I would not fuck her. And Rosalie, I'm a little afraid of. She looks like she would have me restrained to a St. Andrews Cross in a heartbeat."

 **"YOU WOULD BE CORRECT IN THAT ASSUMPTION BELLA DEAR".** Rosalie then shouted upstairs for the effort that Bella could hear her.

 **"SHIT CARLISLE**. They can hear me? Sorry Alice."

Bella then cupped my face with both her hands. "Carlisle, please fuck me, right now. I am so fucking horny I can't see straight, and Edward refuses to touch me. He won't do anything beyond a chaste kiss."

Just then Edward burst through the door taking it off the hinges. "NO! I FORBID IT! SHE'S MINE!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you forbid me from doing anything. You do NOT own me, and you certainly are not my father". Bella says to him as she jumped down from my desk and is confronting him face to face.

"Bella, Love, please. Don't give in to their perverted ways. I want it to just be us, you and me as husband and wife. Like God intended. I want to marry you. But I will not have you tainted by them. I want to take you on our wedding night like it's meant to be.

Bella then turns to look at me with her face scrunched up "Is this guy for real?" she asks me "Who the fuck still thinks like that. Look Eddie boy, you need to go find your time machine and go back to Victorian England or whatever, because just because you want to marry me, I don't want to marry you. And I certainly do not intend to buy the cow before I've tasted the milk."

Edward then snatches Bella from the room and is down the stairs when he is grabbed by the throat by Jasper. "Brother, I suggest you unhand our newest mate, before you lose those hands, as well as your head". Jasper says in his southern drawl. I am now flying down the stairs because once Bella is placed on her feet, I know what is about to ensue and I do not want her hurt in the cross fire. Now that Bella has giving her consent, there will be a duel to the death, or Edward will concede, whichever comes first.

Edward holds up his hands in concession. "Have her, I don't care anymore. She's not the woman I thought she was. I hope you fuck her brains out. I'm out of here". He then races out the door.

"Good". Bella says. "Now who goes first?" she asks rubbing her hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy. If you don't like, don't read I will not be offended just don't give insulting reviews over content. 18 and over. Seriously.**

 **I hope you are getting off on this as much as I am writing it.**

 **Stephanie Meyers obviously doesn't mind us playing with her sexy men. as long as we aren't making money off of it.**

 **CPOV**

"Not so fast Bella, you need to understand the rules of our Commune. As leader of this coven, I have first choice. You will not be with any other member unless I agree. You must be turned into one of us, before you may have multiple partners at once. I will not have you hurt as a human." Also as part of the treaty with the wolves. You are to be taken by each member as well. Right now, there are only 4 wolves. Sam, Paul, Quil, and Embry" I tell her.

"Can we compromise?' She asks. "What is your proposal". I ask her

"I do not want to be changed still a virgin." She says.

I take a deep breath to think on it for a moment. It did just dawn on me what she and Edward just said. He would not take her until she was married. He had refused to touch her beyond a chaste kiss.

"I can agree with that". I tell her "But you have to understand. Your first night you will be taken by as many of us as you can handle. If I see you are in danger, I will stop the initiation."

"I will agree to that. But I have one more stipulation. Jacob ".

"What about Jacob? He hasn't phased yet." I tell her.

"I know that but I do still want him. After the party to night, I was going to go to him for him to fuck me on my birthday. That was going to be his present to me, since Edward refused. So, I still want him."

"Bella, we need to fake your death for Charlies sake. I will take you away for a week while the family packs up the house to move us to the new location and close out our business here". I tell her

"You know, for vampires with excellent brain power you guys really don't think things through." She then pulls out her phone. "Charlie, hi. I have something to tell you. The Cullens have been transferred to England and has asked me to come along with them. I think it will be a wonderful opportunity to see Europe." This girl is smart as a fucking whip. "Well now Charlie Swan, I don't need your permission now do I. You have been my father for all of one year, and I am now an adult. I may come and go as I please. I will be by tomorrow to pack my things and get my passport and papers in order as we are leaving this week. Please don't be angry. I Love you, but I will never get another opportunity like this if I stay here. So just be happy for me. Good, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Charlie".

I look at Bella in Awe. "Um Jasper, I hate to tell you this. But I think I have a new Second in Command." I tell Jasper.

"Carlisle Cullen, I will make you a fucking deal, you let me have her first, and I will gladly step down". Jasper says to me.

"Boys, don't fight over lil ole' me." She imitates Jasper's southern drawl. "I think there's enough of me to go around. But I think I would like to have Carlisle to deflower me and You may keep your post Jasper." She says as she grabs me by the tie and pulls me upstairs.

"No Bella". I stop her. I turn to Jasper. "Will you call Sam and arrange for the pack to meet us at the cottage, Including Jacob. Ladies, will you please take Bella to the cottage and prepare her. Esme, Alice and Rosalie give me a wicked grin. "Of Course, Carlisle.

 **RPOV**

I know Bella always thought I hated her. I just hated her with Edward. I wanted her for the coven. I just couldn't wait to taste her. I've smelled her arousal and she smells delicious. I just couldn't understand why she was with that stick up the ass brother of mine. She played that sweet innocent roll for him. But I knew deep down she was a Nasty girl just like me. She gives each of us sly eye fucks when she thought Edward wasn't looking.

The ladies and I take her to the cottage. As preparation, we are to bathe her and play with her as we like as long as we don't penetrate her to take her virginity. That will be Carlisle's duty. To my surprise when we reach the cottage, Leah Clearwater is there.

"Why are you here, Leah?" I ask her.

The Pack sent me. I am to be initiated along with Bella. I am the only female member of the pack therefore I am to be broken in. I look at this beautiful Native woman and my panties become wet. Bella then walks over to Leah, and they have a long passionate kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me baby," Bella asks Leah.

"I didn't know Bella, until last week. That was my first phase. And I couldn't come out until initiation. Honey, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, are you mad at me?" She asks as she looks Bella deep in the eyes.

'No, I'm not mad, but it does look like our time is up. You now belong to the pack and I belong to this coven. I will be leaving with them in a few days, so this will be our last time together.".

Well I'll be damned. I did not see that coming. "How are you still a virgin, Bella?"

"We never used dildos or vibrators. We would just go down on each other when we needed release. Especially after Sam dumped her for Emily. I'd say we are…friends with benefits. Most of the time when I would tell Edward I was going to see Jacob. I was really going to see Leah. He was so stupid".

"Well come on ladies let's get this started, the men will be here soon, and we need to get our playtime in as well. We won't have you for at least another month as you will belong exclusively to the men after your change."

I start the bath, as the ladies undress. After they are bathed, we each take turns eating their pussies and finger fucking them in their asses. We are not to penetrate their pussies in any manner. And, I must say, the female wolf doesn't smell as bad as the males. And Leah, actually tastes fantastic. I could eat her pussy all fucking day. She is writhing under my ministration with my tongue and finger in her tight back door. Alice was a little offended by Bella's comment in Carlisle's office, but once Bella saw how talented her tongue was she took it all back. She was begging Alice for more. All the wives are dressed in corsets and thongs, with our Coven crest collars. We are not submissive's, we are all given collars upon initiation. Leah will be given the wolf protector collar. We lay the women on a raised cushioned. Sam will deflower Leah as the Alpha, and Carlisle Bella, as the coven leader. The wives will tend to the women as needed. We Also hand the men condoms as we can't have pregnancies as both woman are still human, and both could become pregnant from the wolves, and venom is deadly to wolves if it enters their bloodstream.

All of the men enter shirtless in only jeans and bare feet. Carlisle and Sam step forward.

Isabella Marie Swan, and Leah Clearwater. You have agreed to become a member of this coven and pack as per the treaty set for by Ephraim Black. Is this your intent?" Carlisle says

"Yes, we have agreed". Both woman said.

"Is it your understanding you are to be taken by each male and female member of the coven and pack." Sam says

"Yes, we understand". They both say.

"If for any reason you need to stop, you must tell us. It is not our intent to endanger you or injure you for the sake of this initiation. Other than myself and Sam being the firsts. You may have the men in any order you choose. The woman has already had their time." Carlisle says

"Isabella, you may choose first." Carlisle says.

"After You and Sam, I would like Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett. The remaining wolves may go in any order they please".

"Leah, you may choose". Sam says.

"I will take the same order as Bella". Leah says

All the men then remove their jeans.

Bella and Leah, have both made good choices. As I recall from my initiation with Old Quil, Ephraim Black and the others in the Old Pack, they are hung like fucking horses. And fuck wild and hard. And I can see Jacob, holy shit, I may have to invite him back to join me and Emmett for the night. And I can see Jake giving me some serious eye fucking right now. Don't get me wrong, Emmett ain't a pencil dick but God. I'm sure both Emmett and I will really enjoy playtime with Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will probably do a couple of outtakes later. with Rose, Emmett and Jacob and Leah and Bella before she leaves. There will be a sequal of Carlisle and Bella's week away from the rest of the family I may even bring Edward back to fuck some shit up.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

My pussy is pulsating at the thought of having Carlisle right now. And oh God, I so take back what I said about Alice, that bitch's tongue is just as talented as Leah's. I am so wet right now my juices are running out.

Carlisle then comes down and hovers over me. He gives me a chaste kiss. "This will not be love making Isabella, that will come next week when we are alone together, this will be pure fucking. But know this sweet girl, I love you, and welcome you into our coven. Jasper, come here please and hold her head and take the initial pain." Carlisle says.

Jasper walks over and kneels at my head. Carlisle then places a finger into my pussy, and thrust a few times. "Aww kitten, I see the ladies did an excellent job you are nice and wet for me". He then removes his finger and lines his cock up at my entrance. I take a deep breath before he impales me in one deep thrust. I cry out at the pain and a single tear rolls down my cheek. Jasper then wipes the tear with the pad of his thumb, and kisses me on the forehead. I can feel the pain beginning to dull as Jasper is removing the pain. I then nod to Carlisle that I am ready to continue. Carlisle pulls almost completely out of me before he thrust back in and continues first in slow even thrust.

I take in a sharp intake of breath. OH God this feels so good.

"Carlisle, oh god, yesssss" I hiss to him

"Yes kitten, your pussy is so fucking tight. I should have taken you the first day you came to us. Now sweet girl I will not over work your sweet pussy, so open your pretty little mouth for me."

He then removes his condom and shoves his massive cock in my mouth and begins to fuck my mouth, I moan into his cock as he tastes so fucking good.

"Fuck Carlisle", I hear Jasper above my head. I then reach up and begin to stroke his cock. As Carlisle shoots his load into my mouth I swallow what he gives me. Then he is up to go to Leah, as Sam comes to me. I immediately take Jasper into my mouth as Sam begins to fuck me. Sam fucks me wildly as he has one of my legs over his shoulder and has my other leg spread open as far as it will go. I continue to suck Jaspers cock and Sam continues to pound into me. Sam comes fast and hard as Jasper shoots his load into my mouth.

It's now Jacobs turn. "Jesus Bella, you really intend to let all these men fuck you?" He says to me

"Look, Jacob. I do not need your criticism. You would not even be here if it were not for me. So, either shut your mouth and take your turn, or leave. I've already gotten rid of one man tonight. Would you like to be the second?"

Jacob just shakes his head. "If this is the only way I can have you. You've been giving it to Leah all this time. We could have been friends with benefits".

'Actually, Jake, I was coming to you tonight after I got rid of Edward for my birthday fuck". Jake smiles at that. "Happy birthday Bella". Jake says and gives me a long-wet kiss before pounding into me.

"SHIT JAKE". OH GOD You are so fucking big. GODDAMNIT"

"FUCK BELLA" your pussy is so fucking good. JESUS CHRIST". Jake then gets on his knees and sits back on his haunches and wraps my legs around his massive thighs. SHIT I am about to cum just in the change in position

"OH GOD JAKE SO GOOD, I'm gonna cum." I tell Jake. Jasper is getting impatient. "HURRY UP MUTT IT'S MY TURN". Jasper says

"SHUT UP LEECH DIDN'T SHE JUST SUCK YOU OFF". Jake replies

"CUM WITH ME BELLA" Jake says

"JAAAACOOOOB" I scream out my release as Jake cums and screams out my name.]

It's now Jaspers turn. Carlisle comes over and whispers in my ear. "How are you doing, Kitten?" Carlisle asks me

"I feel wonderful Carlisle, this is the best birthday I've ever had". I tell him. "Let me know if you want to stop and we can finish this tomorrow. I can tell you Jasper is not known as a gentle lover so you may feel differently once he's done".

'Oh God," I whimper. Jasper then comes over and tells me to get on my hands and knees. Emmett then comes over and whispers in my ear. "I'm just going to let you suck my dick tonight Bella, there's too many dicks in here for my taste. I will wait for my time alone with you and we will have fun, Ok baby?" he then kisses me on the mouth. Then he says "I'll be right back. I see him catch Jake before he leaves and whispers in Jakes ear. Jake smiles and nods before he and Rosalie walks out the door.

Emmett comes back and gets on his knees and I start to stroke his cock with my hand as I balance on my elbows. Jasper then rams his cock in to my pussy. He then looks over at the remaining wolves. "You guys may as well go over to Leah, because I am gonna be here a while, and I can almost guarantee, she won't be able to take you once I'm done.

Emmett and Carlisle both say in unison. "DON'T HURT HER!"

"I won't but this will be the last fuck she will remember tonight".

Jasper then restlessly pound into me from behind. I can't even get Emmett's cock in my mouth

"OH GOD, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" I scream as Jasper continues to pound into my pussy. It's so fucking good I scream out my cum as he reaches around and pinches my clit.

I then see Carlisle come up to Emmett and whispers in his ear. Carlisle then takes Emmett into his mouth while Sam comes and begins to fuck Carlisle in the ass

Jasper then lays me back down on my back and places both legs over his shoulder and begins to pound into me again. I then look over and I see Esme finger fucking and going down on Alice as one of the wolves is fucking Esme in the ass. So much for the ladies tending to us. Jasper reaches down and pinches my clit again as my walls grips Jaspers cock.

An hour later, I am still being fucked by Jasper. I am drenched in sweat and my pussy feels row when Jasper finally cums. I see Sam lifting Leah up and wrapping her in a blanket. While kissing her on the forehead. Carlisle is doing the same for me as they walk us out the door. He whispers to me. "The rest of the pack will meet with you tomorrow. You did well baby girl. Welcome to the Family".


End file.
